


An Unexpected Affair

by Ercasse



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko has an interesting proposal for Isaka on his birthday.<br/>Pre-JR/SIH series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Turning NaNoWriMo procrastination into something..er...productive? My first threesome. *squee*  
> While I actually love all the canon-parings for JR and SIH - I've discovered they're all really fun to mess around with :D Not mine, though. BOO.
> 
> Note:  
> Set before the events of JR and SIH. I've widened the age gap between Ryu/Kaoru & Usagi just a smidge.  
> Usagi has yet to go to university and meet the crush of his life (aka Takahiro), and he never had a perverted tutor (I like to think he was having a lend of Misaki when he agreed with the tragic back story Misaki narrated during the first ep of JR).
> 
> Vocab at the end.

The warm glow from the ryokan threw light across the immediate landscape as Isaka leant on the balcony’s wooden railing and looked out at the snow-dusted trees. Soft flakes still drifted from the sky, though they’d slowed and showed every sign of stopping. The brunet could feel the cold night air through the layers of the yukata his parents had insisted he wear for the festivities. He’d conceded gracefully, knowing it was a battle he wouldn’t win.

He hadn’t exactly wanted a party for his twenty-fourth but had been given little choice in the matter. Like everything his family did – they had to do it big. So instead of hiring a function room like most parents, they’d taken over an inn and invited a small army of people.

Isaka knew it wasn’t solely for his benefit of course – though his parents _did_ care – rather, it was another opportunity for his father to network and rub elbows with other influential Japanese magnates. And to find a suitable girl for Ryuichiro, his mother had no-so subtly hinted. Isaka made a face at his empty wine glass.

He’d come close to blurting out the truth to his mother a few times. How would she react if she found out that Ryu had taken Asahina as his lover a few short months ago? The brunet smiled in memory. There’d been so many misunderstandings leading up to that moment, Isaka had believed he was cursed to never have the things in life that truly mattered.

Ryu had taken advantage of Kaoru’s recent move and quit his family’s apartment. It had baffled his parents, since they saw no reason for him to leave. He’d put forth a convincing argument – knowing when to use words such as ‘independence’ and ‘dating suitable young ladies’. It had helped that Asahina could do no wrong in his parent’s eyes. They were sure that the level-headed blond would keep Isaka out of trouble.

Isaka snorted.

He’d asked Asahina to celebrate his birthday with him the following weekend. They’d booked a trip to Okinawa and Isaka was very much looking forward to having the man all to himself for a few days. Like all new couples, they could not get enough of each other. The fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret only served to make Ryu want the man all the more. He envied ‘traditional’ couples who were free to show little gestures of affection towards one another in public.

The brunet laughed. God, he was turning into such a sap. And he’d accused Kaoru of being the romantic one.

Starting to feel the chill now despite the alcohol in his system, he decided to head inside. He’d mingled enough with his guests this evening. All that was left to do was locate Asahina and drag the man to his room for some private celebrating.

Turning to the doorway, Ryu found himself suddenly with company.

“Akihiko-kun.”

“Isaka-san. Tanjoubi omedeto.” The young blond saluted Ryu with his glass and came to stand at the railing with him.

“Thanks kiddo. I’m surprised to see you here actually.”

“If that’s how you speak to all your guests, I can understand why you’re out here alone.”

“A shame that such good looks and dulcet tones are wasted on such a brat. Ever consider keeping your mouth closed?”  

“I am simply following the example set by my elders.” Akihiko bowed to Isaka mockingly.

The brunet grinned. As much as the kid irritated him sometimes, he enjoyed exchanging sharp words with the fledgling writer. Not many people would dare say such things to his face. And he was easy on the eyes.

“Haru managed to weasel himself out of it. And I know you both share a dislike for the politics behind social gatherings such as these.”

 Akihiko scowled. “My parents may have…threatened…me into attending. You could have had the decency to accept a trip overseas as your present. Then this whole thing could have been avoided.”

“Mou! Akihiko, you’re supposed to be nice to the birthday boy!”

Akihiko promptly took Isaka’s now empty wine glass and replaced it with his own barely touched one.

“Better.” Isaka allowed, taking a drink.

“I can be much nicer, Isaka-san.”

He nearly choked on the contents.

Akihiko had practically _purred_ into the brunet’s ear. Isaka noted the boy’s proximity. This close, he couldn’t help but notice the blond was only half a head shorter than himself. He watched the boy carefully for a moment, trying to determine the boy’s motive. But the youngest Usami’s face was unreadable.

 “Are you _coming on_ to me?” he finally blurted, tactlessly.

Akihiko had the hide to smirk up at him. _The little bastard!_

“I saw you at the club the other night. You had your hands all your partner. Your very _male_ partner. Go there often?”

Isaka’s brain took a few moments to catch up with the last statement.

“Wait. What? How did you even get in?” He spluttered, not sure where to start.

“I’m eighteen in a few weeks. Not like it matters.”

“You bribed the security guards.” Isaka reasoned. After all, it was what he’d done when he’d been underage. “Blackmail won’t work on me, Akihiko.” He frowned fiercely at the boy, not liking where this latest game was going.

The blond rolled his eyes at Isaka, obviously biting back an insult of some kind. He sighed, then suddenly arms were snaking around the brunet’s neck.

“You like other men. You seem to find me attractive. I’m interested. And I’m hardly going to fall in love with you. Be my first, Isaka-san.” he murmured into the brunet’s ear.

He stiffened in shock when Akihiko pressed his lips to Isaka’s firmly. After a moment or two, the young editor groaned into the kiss. _This is not happening!_ Ryu was distracted by the boy’s mouth. He was an excellent kisser. _Shit._ Isaka pressed his palms to the boy’s chest and pushed him away gently.

“I can’t do this, Akihiko.”

To his embarrassment, his voice was slightly husky. He cleared his throat.

“The man I danced with that night is my partner.” He admitted. “And we’ve been together for six months.”

Whatever Akihiko was about to say was lost as movement caught Isaka’s eye and strong arms came around the young writer’s waist and across his chest, a hand gripping the boy’s chin and holding it in place. It was the writer’s turn to startle; body tense as he waited for his assailant’s next move.

“Are you trying to steal my lover away from me, Akihiko-kun?” came a quiet voice.

Isaka’s heart clenched fearfully.  “Wait – “

“Hush, Ryu. I was talking to the young Usami.” the newcomer leant down and spoke into the blond’s ear. “Well?”

Recognition lit violet eyes.

“Asahina. I should have known.”

The young writer made no move to break free of his captivity. A slow smirk stretched its way over his face.

“Steal? No. I only want to borrow him.”

 “He’s not a library book, Usami. I’m not going to just ‘lend’ him to you.”

“Not even if you are there to supervise?”

There was dead silence between the three of them for a moment. Isaka half expected to suddenly be able to hear the snow falling. Over the sound of his own heart thrumming, of course.

 “…Just how much are you willing to let me ‘supervise’?”

“Kaoru! You can’t be bloody serious!” the brunet hissed at his lover, staring at the man as if he’d sprouted a second head.

“Quiet, Ryuichiro. No-one asked you.” Brown eyes gleamed at him challengingly, and Isaka gaped back at him. A pair of violet eyes swept up to regard Ryu as Akihiko spoke.

“As much as it pleases you to.”

“Hmm.” The taller man looked searchingly at Isaka for a moment, as if deliberating. Whatever he saw in Ryu’s expression, it seemed to decide him. A moment later, Kaoru turned the boy’s chin to the side and kissed him deeply.

Isaka was floored. He watched helplessly as his lover asserted his dominance over the pretty blond’s mouth, growing increasingly aroused by the unexpected display. Akihiko accepted the sudden assault, twisting in the older man’s grasp until they were chest to chest, and proceeded to kiss Asahina back with enthusiasm.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” he found himself asking, voice thick with lust.

Two pairs of eyes turned to regard him – violet and brown – and they speak in unison. “No.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asahina closed and locked the door to their suite, all three men removing their slippers in the genkan. Isaka was suddenly glad the ryokan was spacious enough that they would have a bit of privacy from their neighbours. It was a traditional inn, though the bigger suites also been provided with a western style bed and furnishings.

His hesitation must have shown on his face, for Asahina marched over to the bed and sat on the edge casually; palms resting behind him on the mattress. He lifted a hand and made a beckoning motion which was obeyed wordlessly.

“Well, Akihiko? Why don’t you show me just what you wanted with my lover?” he suggested.

Akihiko smirked and reached out, gripping a fistful of Isaka’s yukata and crushed their lips together. Impatiently, the younger blond swept into his mouth and began to explore. Isaka’s reservations began to disappear as he became more aroused. _Asahina wants a show, does he?_ Ryu would just have to oblige the man.

He grinned into the kiss, before breaking away to explore the young writer’s neck and collarbone with his lips and teeth, nipping at the skin lightly as his hands moved for the sash that belted Akihiko’s yukata.

“Blue and white looks very charming on you.” he complimented the young man. Loosening the robe, he pushed the cloth from the youth’s shoulders, exposing a good deal of his chest. Isaka quickly moved a hand to Akihiko’s back and pulled the material tight effectively trapping Usami’s upper limbs in the folds of the garment.

Akihiko growled at him.

“Ah ah, Akihiko-kun. _My_ birthday, remember? I’ll let you play later.” The brunet murmured in his ear, before kissing a trail down his chest. Isaka swirled his tongue over a dusky nipple and proceeded to bathe it until it was taut and hard. Then he blew cold air onto the bud, and Akihiko groaned and shivered in response. Isaka switched sides and proceeded to give the other one the same attention.

The brunet let his free hand wander along Akihiko’s side, then slid to caress his stomach before tracing the ‘v’ of his pelvic bone with his fingertips. Akihiko pushed his hips forward to rub against Ryu, letting the older man feel his erection through the cotton.

Akihiko suddenly reefed the cloth from Isaka’s grip and the garment slid to the floor, freeing his arms. Isaka was treated to the sight of a swath of pale creamy skin; the blond clad only in boxers. Arms were quickly wrapped around the young editor’s shoulders and he was pulled in close.  

Isaka’s eyes narrowed at the impertinence.  

“Asahina!”

“Hai, Ryu?” came the slightly uneven voice.

“Restrain the brat for me.”

“Hai.”

Isaka smirked at Akihiko’s surprise, and the annoyance bleeding onto his features as the secretary swiftly moved behind Usami and captured both hands behind his back, holding them in place. Ryu could see the heat lurking in the warm brown eyes as they gazed down at him. Asahina was clearly enjoying himself.

Isaka resumed exploring Akihiko’s stomach with his mouth, moving one hand to palm him through the thin material of the boy’s boxers. He heard the faint rustling of cloth and then Kaoru’s low voice.

“Just so you don’t get any ideas.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryu suddenly noted the navy material of his lover’s yukata hanging loosely behind Akihiko. Untied then. Ah. He realised what Asahina had done with the belt.

“Good thinking.” He knelt in front of the boy, moving slightly out of reach and regarded his lover for a moment. Asahina was tormenting the shell of the boy’s ear and lobe, one hand buried in the ash-blond locks keeping him from moving too far.

Akihiko let out a few soft moans, the sound going straight to Isaka’s groin. He quite liked the unguarded expression on the normally stoic face, too. He locked eyes with the blond as he pulled the kid’s underwear down; exposing him completely.

Akihiko’s cock was flushed and erect, and tempting in its nest of dark gold curls. Isaka moved forward and licked at the tip, which had beaded with precum. Akihiko hissed and jerked slightly in Asahina’s grip.

Kaoru huffed a laugh into the boy’s skin. “Relax, Akihiko.”

Isaka lapped at the tiny slit for a moment or two, before running his tongue over the length of the boy’s erection. He lazily swirled his tongue over Akihiko, mouthing him teasingly, then nuzzled at his balls with his nose, delighting at the sounds the young man made. He then took the head in his mouth and suckled, eliciting a louder moan.

“Ryuichiro is rather good with his mouth, hnn?” Kaoru commented, sucking the boy’s earlobe and pinching a nipple teasingly. Isaka and Asahina continued to play with the boy for a few more moments, Asahina’s hand and mouth wandering happily; Ryu’s mouth and tongue alternately lapping and sucking on Akihiko’s straining cock.

Ryu watched as his lover moved a hand up to Akihiko’s mouth and he backed off slightly to watch.

“Wet them for me.” Asahina instructed the boy, holding three digits to the younger blond’s mouth. Akihiko obediently accepted them, and proceeded to coat them with saliva. Isaka’s cock twitched sharply at the thought of the blond putting his mouth between Ryu’s legs.

When Kaoru removed his fingers and reached down behind the blond, Ryu renewed his efforts, drawing Akihiko into his mouth more fully and sucking on him. Akihiko’s hips moved, pushing against him slightly, hindered by the man on either side of him.

Ryu felt the pretty teen tense up when Asahina began to push his fingers into the boy, and Isaka worked to distract him. The brunet reached a hand up to fondle his balls, then back and up until his fingers touched Kaoru’s hand, eager to feel what his lover was up to. He felt the rhythmic movements as Asahina rubbed the boy, sliding in and out slowly, before scissoring inside the tight ring of muscle.

Isaka began to bob his head in time with Kaoru’s fingers as he fucked Akihiko with them. Usami moaned helplessly at their combined ministrations, rocking back onto Asahina’s fingers one moment, then forward into Ryu’s mouth. The brunet let his lover lead, increasing the pace as Asahina did until the bedroom was filled with Usami’s breathy moans and cries.

Isaka felt the boy go tense against him and sucked hard in response, knowing Akihiko was close. The young blond arched rigidly and came hard into Ryu’s mouth. The brunet quickly swallowed then sucked more gently as he let the boy’s climax play out.

He saw Asahina quickly release Akihiko’s bound hands, wrapping a supporting arm around the blond’s waist as he sagged against the secretary. Kaoru gently worked the fingers of his other hand free, and steered the younger male over to the bed. Isaka rose from the floor and followed them.

He reached out and carded his fingers through Akihiko’s damp locks affectionately as Asahina freed the boy’s hands, and was slightly surprised when the author leaned forward and captured his lips lightly, with none of the impatience he’d displayed earlier. It was rather sweet actually, Ryu decided.

Now done, Asahina pushed the boy down until he lay on his back between the pair, taking a moment to trade some languid kisses of his own with Akihiko as Isaka watched on.

After they broke away, Akihiko’s eyes flicked between the couple, an indecisive look on his handsome face.

“Should I – “

“We’ll take advantage of all those raging teenage hormones in a moment, Usami-kun.” Asahina assured him, sitting up. “For now, just enjoy.” Asahina slid further down the bed until knelt near the boy’s feet. He crooked a finger at Isaka.

Isaka found himself quickly crushed to the taller man’s body, and his mouth devoured heatedly. He purred happily, sucking on his lover’s tongue. Isaka yanked the taller man’s robe off while Asahina rid Isaka of his own.

“How inappropriate, Isaka.” Asahina murmured to him when he noticed the brunet was naked underneath.

“I could say the same about you, Asahina. It’s always the quiet ones – “ he groaned suddenly as the secretary cupped his ass and pulled their bodies together. Isaka used the momentum to push Asahina back onto his knees, seiza-style, and parted his own legs to straddle the tall blond. Isaka’s arms followed suit, twining around his partner.

Warm hands and a heated mouth found all his sensitive spots, as Isaka reached between them to work their twin erections, and he thrust shamelessly against his lover, moaning. Asahina’s hand slid south along his spine and a digit was pressed into him slowly.

“Keen, are we?” he breathed into Kaoru’s ear, relaxing his body against the intrusion.

“I’m not the only one.” Asahina bit his neck sharply, then pushed the man off his lap. “Go and pay some attention to our pretty blond.” A sharp slap to Isaka’s rear accompanied the order.

Isaka shot a glare over his shoulder at his lover then proceeded to crawl up the bed, easily straddling Akihiko. Glowing violet eyes watched his approach. The boy had already started fisting his cock lazily; it was already half-hard again.

“Don’t get too carried away.” He warned the blond. “I want you to come when I’m buried hip-deep in you.” he purred against the young man’s lips.

Akihiko simply grabbed one of Isaka’s hands and guided it to his erection. “I’d rather your mouth on my cock again, but I suppose I’ll settle for your hand.” he smirked.

“Cheeky brat.” Isaka admonished him, before pressing their mouths together.

Akihiko’s hands roved over his body, evidently happy to be allowed to explore. Isaka dimly heard Asahina padding around their room, followed by rummaging noises. He stilled in surprise as he felt the boy’s finger suddenly pierce him.

“Were you bullshitting me when you said you were a virgin?” he wondered.

“Iie. I was planning on finding someone to go home with from that club. Until I saw you.” the young blond confided, as he played with Isaka’s hole.

Isaka gaped down at him. “You can’t just go home with a stranger, Akihiko. It’s dangerous – aaahh.” he finished on a moan as the young blond pushed a second finger into him.

Sudden warmth at his back alerted Isaka to his partner’s return. “And that’s why the boy chose you, Ryu.” Asahina concluded logically.

Akihiko didn’t contradict him, suggesting the older man had guessed correctly.

“Your hand please, Usami.” Asahina requested, and the boy obligingly held it out. Kaoru flipped the cap on a tube open and squirted some of the liquid onto the boy’s fingers.

“Don’t toy with Ryu too long, my patience has limits.” Asahina rubbed his dick between the cleft of Isaka’s ass in warning.

The brunet groaned, and supported himself on one arm as he held out his own hand, receiving a generous amount of lubricant. The bottle was squirted once more into Asahina’s own hand, and then landed with a clunk on the floor somewhere.

Isaka hastily coated himself liberally, knowing too much attention could send him over the edge. He moaned as Akihiko’s fingers brushed his prostate, and he consciously had to control himself.

“Not…there…Akihiko.” He panted.

The blond smirked at him, but did not seek to touch him there again.

Isaka reached behind the boy, pushing his coated fingers into the boy. He was still tight, despite Asahina’s earlier ministrations, and Ryu sought to loosen him up, mimicking the young author’s movements.

He felt Asahina pull the boy’s fingers free from his ass, before swiftly replacing them with his own. He hummed in approval. “You feel nice and ready for me, Ryu.” The fingers were withdrawn.

Isaka groaned at the words.

“Spread your legs wider, kiddo.” Isaka murmured to the blond underneath him, then proceeded to kiss him senseless. He found the boy’s sweet spot and massaged it mercilessly, knowing it would speed the process up. When Isaka felt the boy was as stretched as he was going to get, he removed his fingers and nudged the boy’s entrance with his erection.

“Relax as much as you can.” He advised the boy, and began to sink slowly into him. He swore as Akihiko’s muscles gripped him tightly, fighting the urge to just plunge into the boy’s body. It had been a while since he’d topped and he’d forgotten just how damn good it felt.

He murmured encouragement to Usami as he slowly sheathed himself in the boy. Waiting for the boy to adjust around him was tortuous.

“Still there, Asahina?” he questioned, wondering why his lover had made no move of his own.

“Tell me when he’s relaxed enough.” Came the strained voice near his ear. And Ryu realised that it would likely be a domino effect if Kaoru got rough with him.

He cautiously slid out of the boy’s tight heat, easing back in and drawing a moan from the young blond. He repeated the motion a few times, sliding in easier each time. He angled his hips slightly to hit the boy’s prostate and was rewarded with more cries. Akihiko began to meet his thrusts.

“Kaoru.”

The man needed no encouragement and it was Isaka’s turn to cry out as his lover thrust roughly into him, pushing him forward into Usami’s body. A chorus of moans filled the room.

“Touch yourself, Akihiko.” Isaka gasped to the boy, his own hands bracing the boy from the full weight of the two above him. He tried his best to keep his own thrusts gentler than Kaoru’s, but the feeling of being filled and having his cock sheathed inside Akihiko’s ass was too much and soon they were fucking each other mindlessly.

None of them lasted very long, with Ryu and Asahina already desperate for release, and Akihiko sensitive from his first orgasm. Isaka spilled himself first, with Asahina following suit and the young blond not far behind.

Isaka twisted sideways to avoid crushing Akihiko; Kaoru following easily and remaining seated inside the brunet. Ryu gathered the boy in his arms, sighing contentedly.

“Alright?”

“Mmm.”

All three drifted for a while, exhausted.

Asahina finally untangled himself and got up, returning a few moments later with some washcloths. He cleaned the three of them up, dumping the rags on the floor. Then he pulled blankets up over the three of them.

“Happy Birthday, Ryu.” Asahina kissed his lover’s forehead.

Isaka huffed a laugh.

“Ryuichiro-san?”

“Hai, kiddo?”

“Can I make a birthday request of you and Asahina?”

Asahina chuckled into Isaka’s shoulder.

“Why not? One good turn deserves another.” The secretary responded. There was a slight pause and then –

 “Maybe next time you’d like to have Ryu while I take you?”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> (NB: I am note an authority on Japanese language and culture)
> 
> ryokan - traditional Japanese inn which may or may not be attached to a hotsprings.  
> yukata - a casual summer kimono. Often worn at ryokans.  
> tanjoubi omedeto - Happy Birthday  
> seiza - 'proper sitting' in Japanese cutsom. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seiza  
> mou - an expression of annoyance. (Though I think girls are more likely to use it).  
> genkan - traditional Japanese entryway of a house/apartment where you remove your shoes  
> iie - no


End file.
